


The Hunter and the Dragon Master

by Papallion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safety first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Gabriel wants a hot bath.  Hanzo wants Gabriel.It's all your fault, Shane.





	The Hunter and the Dragon Master

The day had been long and frustrating, and Gabriel groaned as he slammed the door to his room.  Sombra had let her wild magic loose, nearly killing Akande and himself. Amélie had laughed from a distance, not noticing Sombra’s lack of control had changed her arrows to twisting vines.  All the while Sombra cackled, reveling in her mischief.

Once he and Akande had dealt with the savage mushrooms, they had to cut Amélie free from her own arrows.  It had then taken two hours to find where Moira had managed to get herself teleported to. Gabriel could have told her not to shadow step when Sombra used her full powers, but honestly, the woman should have known better.

The entire hunt was a bust, and they called themselves professionals.

Now the hunter just wanted to soak on a hot tub and crawl into bed.  They could fetch the bounty on that sharp shooter some time later. If it was just Jesse McCree again, though, Gabriel was going to scream.

That boy would be the death of him.

After locking his weapons in the room safe he hauled his mask off and gave himself a sniff.  “Ugh,” he muttered. “Mushroom drool.”

Gabriel hauled his coat off and went to drop it, but draped it on the bed instead.  As he walked to the tiny bathroom he continued to strip, shucking his gloves, kicking off his boots, dropping his armor on the floor, then unbuttoning his shirt.

As he entered the bathroom he noted a fragrant smell, hyacinth and green tee, rising from the bath.  Flowers floated on the surface of the steaming water, and he reached for a knife on his hip on instinct.  Upon realizing he had nothing but his trousers, shirt, and hose on, he reached for the door. Despite his strength the knob wouldn’t turn, and he turned to face the water.

The surface rippled and shimmered, and an elegant, toned arm emerged.  The hand, tipped with lacquered claws for nails and shimmering with rings, gripped the edge of the tub, and hauled the rest of the figure out of the waters.

He emerged in one single movement and sat back on the edge of the tab, nude save his jewelry and sash on his hips.  His arms and ankles dropped with gold, slender chains with pearls lingered on his neck and collarbone, the jewels on his ears would feed a village for a year.  With a flick of his head the water steamed from his hair, and he grinned at Gabriel.

“Shimada Hanzo,” Gabriel crooned.  “Fancy meeting you here.” He watched as the Master of Dragons said nothing as he leaned back a little, hitching his only article of clothing up.

Gabriel could almost see everything, but the sash still hid his lover from his sight.  He drew a finger along the silk cording tying Hanzo’s hair into a tube.

Hanzo gripped Gabriel’s wrist, and much like a cat, pulled Gabriel’s hand to his cheek.  “I had some free time,” he hummed, and Gabriel’s fingertips pet Hanzo’s face. “You look tired.”

“Had a long day, mi sol.”  Gabriel sighed happily as Hanzo’s hands framed his face.  He tilted his head back as Hanzo’s fingertips traced the scars on his cheeks then stroked his ears.  Gabriel breathed the scented steam and felt his stress start to melt away.

“Let me help you.”  Hanzo’s voice was low and rumbled in Gabriel’s chest.  His hands suddenly gripped Gabriel’s shoulders and hauled, and the hunter found himself pulled into the hot waters.

His world was a swirling mass of greens, blues and golds, mist and fog and rolling waters, and suddenly he realized he could breathe again.  They emerged in a cavern so large the ceiling was but a distant dream, and Gabriel waded from the pool, shaking water from his arms as he went.

Hanzo had already strolled over to a willow and draped himself over the pillows and cushions flung under its canopy.  He deliberately uncrossed and crossed his legs as he watched Gabriel walk from the pool.

“How about a little warning next time, dragon boy?” Gabriel snapped as he pulled his beanie off.  After wringing it out he flung it into a pile of chests, each containing who knew how much treasure, and looked around.

The Hanamura cave was filled with treasures and goods.  For over a hundred years the dragon had simply taken what he wanted, be it silk, gold, spices, jewels, or books, brought them to his lair, and simply dropped them where he grew tired of them.  The mass was concentrated around his mystic pool, clustered near gazebos and plush couches. When the piles got too tall Hanzo simply moved to another free space.

Right now he was lounging on pillows from all over the world, from rough homespun to couched gold, watching Gabriel, amusement in his eyes.  “Aren’t your clothes wet?” he asked, sitting there with perfectly dry hair.

“You’re an ass,” Gabriel muttered and finished unbuttoning his shirt.  He dropped it to the ground and Hanzo gave a disappointed hum. “What, you want it all sexy style?” he asked, and Hanzo nodded a little.  Gabriel gripped his undershirt by the spot between his shoulder blades and hauled it off in a smooth motion, then flung it to the side.

Hanzo grinned at him, almost a leer, and Gabriel undid the ties on his hips.  He stepped out of his pants while walking towards the Master of Dragons, never breaking eye contact, and he simply let his hose fall.  He walked out to those, too, and stood, bare, before Hanzo.

“You’re not too seductive today,” he murmured, and gave a dismissing flip of his hand.

“Let’s see you strip all sexy, then,” Gabriel sighed.  One day he would get the drop on Hanzo.

Hanzo stood and trailed his fingers along his sash, and it fluttered away.  Gabriel only got a brief glimpse of the heaven that was Hanzo before the man drew closer.  He draped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and pulled the taller man down, and Gabriel gripped the back of Hanzo’s head.

He guided their mouths together and their bodies closed the distance, and Gabriel’s body flooded with warmth.  He tensed then relaxed under Hanzo’s hands, those long claws leaving delicate marks along Gabriel’s dark thighs and back.

“I missed you, my one,” Hanzo hissed into Gabriel’s ears.  “I haven’t had you alone in ages.”

Gabriel ran his fingers down Hanzo’s cheek.  “It’s only been a week, mi alma.” He loved the way Hanzo shuddered under his Spanish.   _ “My sun, my moon, and all my stars,” _ he hissed in Spanish.   _ “Richer in beauty than all things here.  No fire can match your heat, nor water in how you sooth my soul.  You are my here, my now, my forever.” _

Hanzo rippled under him.  He didn’t speak Spanish, but he loved Gabriel’s voice.  “More, tell me more,” his hissed.

_ “Whatever cologne you’re wearing is fiiiine, darling.  I just wanna throw you down and have my way with you, and then take all that silk home before you ruin it.  You always ruin the best fabrics, you never even do anything with them,” _ he hissed in a sultry rhythm.  He pet Hanzo’s hair and tugged the silk scarf loose.

Hanzo rubbed up against him, breathing excitedly under Gabriel’s voice.  His hair fluttered loose, and he shoved a long strand behind his ear. Hanzo’s eyes popped open wide as Gabriel grabbed his firm ass, tip of his middle finger slipping inside.  He gave a sound between a purr and a gasp as he lifted a leg and wrapped it around Gabriel’s thighs and leaned forward.

“I knew this wasn’t just a social call,” Gabriel hissed into Hanzo’s ear and slid his finger in deeper.  “Sorry, but I’ve been busy.”

“And I’ve been waiting.”  Hanzo could be patient, but he had his limits.  “All. Week.” He sunk back on Gabriel’s finger with a satisfied groan.  “Well?” he hissed, and Gabriel pulled his hand away.

The hunter pulled Hanzo’s arms from his neck, kissed his forehead, and stepped away.

“Get BACK HERE, Gabriel Reyes, and FUCK ME,” he commanded, and a storm ratted in the distance somewhere.

“For a centuries old dragon, you certainly are impatient,” he smirked and scooped up the silk sash Hanzo discarded.  “Hands, please.”

Hanzo regarded the sash for a few moments, and finally held his arms out.  

Gabriel gauged how much sash he had then made Hanzo move his hands about a five inches apart.  He lay the rope over Hanzo’s wrists, then wrapped each end twice. Gabriel then crossed the strands and started to wrap them around the loops, middle, and once he had made a firm bar and wound silk.

“You’ve been practicing,” Hanzo purred, and rotated his wrists in his silken cuffs.

“It’s good, gorgeous?  Loose enough?” Gabriel asked, and Hanzo nodded.  “Good.” He quickly scooped Hanzo up and slung his bound wrists over a short stub of a branch on the willow.

Hanzo sat on the ground, eyeing Reyes carefully.  “You know I can still stand up, right?” he asked.

“Can you?” Gabriel asked as he straddled Hanzo’s hips.  He gave a thrust and Hanzo blushed.

“Hm, now I don’t want to,” Hanzo grinned, and accepted Gabriel’s kiss.  He groaned and bit Gabriel’s lip, and Gabriel pulled back.

Gabriel gripped Hanzo’s hair and tilted his head back, working on his neck, and Hanzo shifted under him, tilting his hips.  Gabriel followed his lead and started to roll his own hips, and he gripped their cocks with his free hand. His teeth scraped over Hanzo’s neck, and Hanzo shuddered pleasantly under him.

“Summon something for us, mi alma,” he hissed, and Hanzo nodded.  “You know what we need.”

It took him a few moments, but with a hissed command and a gesture several items flickered into reality and fell to the ground around them.  Gabriel selected a blue vial and cracked it open. It smelled of warmth and jasmine and green tea, or cool spring days curled next to your lover while watching the rain.

Gabriel poured the oil, most likely worth more than his current bounty, on on his fingers, and Hanzo watched with greedy eyes.  Gabriel slid his oiled fingers over his cock and hummed to himself. Hanzo always summoned the good oils. It was warm and felt like silk.  He rubbed their cocks together, feel Hanzo grow harder, and grinned.

He next rooted through the little piles of goods and pulled out a condom, then slid of over Hanzo’s cock.  He poured the oil over Hanzo’s crotch and thighs, then over his own fingers. Gabriel slid one, then two, fingers inside himself, and eyed Hanzo’s hungry eyes.  He worked himself loose, thumbing Hanzo’s cock the entire time, making slow circles along the base of his shaft.

“Hurry,” Hanzo snapped, and Gabriel chuckled at him.

“I’m in charge tonight, dragon boy,” he hissed and slowly lowered himself onto Hanzo’s cock.  It hurt, but that was the point.

Hanzo rolled his hips and Gabriel groaned, then dug his teeth into Hanzo’s shoulders.  Hanzo gave an appreciative sound and rolled his hips again, and Gabriel planted his hands on Hanzo’s chest.

Gabriel rubbed Hanzo’s nipples with his thumbs, occasionally flicking a sharp nail over the surface, reveling each time Hanzo jumped.  The two found their rhythm and began to rock, and Gabriel pressed kisses into Hanzo’s chest and neck while his fingers dug marks along his back.  He hissed in Spanish as Hanzo’s thrusts became less even and more frantic, and he groaned as Gabriel bit into his shoulder.

Hanzo gave a throaty whine as he came, breathing freely and face face glowing brightly.  He aimed a kiss at Gabriel, but the hunter pulled away. “You’re not done,” Hanzo hissed.  “Let me help you with that.”

Gabriel stood up and leaned against the tree over Hanzo, and he admired Gabriel up close.  Gabriel tenderly stroked Hanzo’s temples before pressed on his cheeks, forcing his mouth open.  

Hanzo’s lips greated Gabriel’s head, and he runs his tongue over his leaking slit.  “Put your hands on the tree,” Hanzo hissed, and Gabriel nodded and obeyed. “Don’t remove them.”

Gabriel let Hanzo do the work, tongue moving up and down his shaft, those red lips sucking on the bottom of his head, his mouth moist and hot.  Gabriel held back for as long as he could, face darkening and hips twitching, before he couldn’t take it any longer.

Gabriel started to thrust into Hanzo’s mouth, hands clenched into fists, panting and growling at Hanzo.  The fire swelled in his guts and he came, almost choking Hanzo, and he let out a muffled cry as he bit his thumb.  The hunter slid down the tree in satisfaction, sitting next to Hanzo.

Hanzo hauled himself up and off of the branch, then settled against Gabriel’s body.  “I missed this.”

“Yeah, Hanzo, me to.”  Gabriel slowly undid the silk bindings, then let Hanzo pull him down to lay next to him on the pile of cushions.  He started to massage Hanzo’s wrist, and was certain he could feel him purring.

 

\---

 

“Gabriel, awaken!” Akande said as he pounded on the door.  “We have a lead and must move quickly!”

Gabriel groaned as he sat up.  His body no longer ached, and was was grateful.  “Fine, fine, give me a few minutes.” Did he miss Hanzo so much he dreamed of him?  Was his encounter merely a fantasy? He stood and walked to the small bathroom to shower, but his foot struck something.

Several bolts of fabric were scattered on the floor, along with a handful of coins, jewels, pressed flowers, a book, and several other trinkets, just things that caught Hanzo’s eyes.  Gabriel quickly washed up, tidied the presents, and dressed in his gear. Before he left he took a pressed jasmine blossom and tucked it into the pocket over his heart.

“Alright, let’s get moving,” he growled as he meet the others downstairs.

“If that bounty we’re after is Jessito again I might kill him myself this time, papá,” Sombra snapped.  “Where were you last night?”

“Out.”  Reaper shoved the door to the inn open and stomped into the sunshine.


End file.
